What You See is What You Get
by throughthemist
Summary: No one knew her. No one ever could, because she wouldn't give them a chance. But what happens when someone desperately needs that chance? LJ, 1st through 7th years. Previously Beyond The Northern Lights. Reviews appreciated. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue: A Brief History

On April 17, 1956, Thomas Evans wed Robyn Matthews. He was twenty-two, she twenty-one. Their daughter was born on less than a year later on January 19, 1957 and was named Petunia, showing her father's love for flowers. Thomas and Robyn were divorced in late May of the same year. Robyn was granted full custody of their daughter.

Shortly after the divorce of his first wife, Thomas fell deeply in love with Deidre Tuscany. They married on October 21, 1958. A year later, Deidre became pregnant. That year brought something else new: that Christmas, Thomas saw Robyn for the first time since their divorce. Custody of a three year old Petunia was transferred to Thomas, and Robyn disappeared once again. Two weeks later, they received news that Robyn had died of a heroin overdose.

For the next few months, the arrival of Thomas' daughter from a first marriage brought a tense feeling into the Evans' house. The feeling was replaced with joy on June 28, 1960 when Deidre gave birth to a baby girl that she named Lily. Deidre loved her daughter, and loved Petunia as if she was her own daughter, but Petunia resented her half sister and stepmother.

In 1965, they learned that Deidre had cancer. The feelings in the house were mixed. At the age of five, Lily did not understand the concept of death, and therefore was not affected. At eight, Petunia understood the concept very well, and while she was not thrilled, she was not sad either, and her stepmother's impending death brought a sense of relief to her.

When Deidre died a year later, Lily began to understand death, and she and Thomas were distraught. In his grief, Thomas began spending more and more time at work, and less and less time at home.

However, Thomas fell in love once again, and married Nora Thomson on June 15, 1968. Nora adopted Petunia and Lily, and Thomas was at home more often, but moved up in the career ladder over the next few years and was forced to work more often and travel for work.

* * *

**All rightness. I know this chapter wasn't very good, but keep in mind that the point of this wasn't to be good, but instead to fill you in on a bit of history of Lily's family. So now you know a bit of her life. When the next chapter (technically chapter one) starts, it will be told from Lily's point of view.**

**Don't desert me. Read and review, and keep visiting back for more updates. Email me at if you want, to give suggestions, complaints, or to talk. Or just review. Either was is fine.**

** 3throughthemist 3**


	2. Chapter One

**and so begins the first real chapter... again, this wasn't my best writing, but that is mainly because the plot has not started yet. I will hopefully be updating frequently because I am now out of school and have time to write.**

* * *

Bye, Dad," Lily murmured as she hugged her father goodbye and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in October."

"Bye, Lilikins," he smiled. "Don't worry, its not as long as it seems. Besides, I might come back to visit on some weekends. Doesn't someone have a birthday coming up?"

"End of this month," Lily grinned.

"Exactly. Who knows? I might pop by for a few days to celebrate."

Lily sighed. "You'll be in America. You don't exactly 'pop by' from all the way on the other side of the world."

"Don't worry about that," her father laughed. "Go on and get your mum. I want to say goodbye to her."

Lily's green eyes momentarily darkened. "Nora's not my mum," she muttered once she was out of ear-shot of her father. It was true; Lily's real mother had died of cancer when Lily was six. Although Nora had adopted Lily, in truth she was just her stepmother. Nonetheless, she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Nora, Dad wants to say goodbye to you!" she called. A few seconds later, Nora swept past, not acknowledging Lily. As soon as she stepped outside, however, a smile covered Nora's beautiful face.

"Thomas, you know I don't want you to go!" Lily heard Nora protest through the open window.

"I don't either, Nora, but this is a great opportunity. Besides, I'll be back before you know it," her father said.

"I know, I know!" Nora pouted. "But promise you'll call?"

"Every day," he said. "And I'll come back for a few weekends." Nora smiled. "I have to go. Give me a kiss." Lily could see them lean in, could see their faces meet, could see her father's fingers running through Nora's long golden hair. Then they broke apart and Nora stepped back. Lily's sister, Petunia, gave their father one last hug, and then he stepped into the waiting taxi.

Lily ran back outside, waving, and did not stop until the yellow taxi disappeared from sight.

Immediately, Nora spun around, the lighthearted expression gone from her face. "Just go to your room," she said, her large grey eyes fixated on Lily. "Now!" Lily ran back inside, then up the stairs to her room.

She knew that Nora wouldn't want her back downstairs for a while, so she took an Edgar Allen Poe book off of her bedside table, sat on the bed, and began to read. A few minutes later, the door flew open, revealing Nora in the doorway.

Lily immediately sat up, closing the book beside her. Nora's eyes glinted dangerously, then she crossed the room in a few long strides.

"What's this garbage?" she asked, picking up the book distastefully.

"Edgar Allen Poe," Lily said, making a move to grab the book back.

Nora pulled the book away from her. "I know that. You shouldn't be reading that. Stop reading and clean your room. When you're done, you can come downstairs." Nora left, holding the book.

Lily stood up and closed the door. "My room isn't that messy," she sighed. She made her bed and straightened a few books on her bookshelf, then slowly walked downstairs into the living room, where Nora was reading a magazine.

"Don't slouch," she snapped. "It makes you look heavier than you already are." Lily immediately stood up straight to her full height of five feet, three inches.

"Anything you wanted?" Lily asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Nora said, closing her magazine. "I'm having a friend over at eight. I want you to clean the kitchen, living room, and bathroom, then I need you to pick up a few things at the store. I'll make a list for you." Lily didn't move. "Go!" Nora shouted!

Lily didn't mind cleaning, because it fell into a pattern for her and she didn't have to think. It didn't take her long to do the chores that Nora had asked her to do.

Suddenly, Nora walked into the room. "It's seven right now, Lily, and you still haven't gone to the store."

"How do you expect me to get there?" Lily asked.

"Walk." Nora left, throwing a pad of paper on the ground behind her. Lily bent to pick it up. It was a grocery list, in Nora's neat handwriting. There was money clipped onto the top piece of paper.

Lily sighed, and made to leave. She only had to go two miles, but Lily wasn't used to running, and besides, on the way back she'd have to carry groceries.

It took Lily twenty minutes to get to the store, made in a mixture of running in short bursts, and then walking. "Finally," she panted, gasping for breath as she stepped into the air conditioned store.

Most of the list was easy to get. Milk, cereal, eggs, and jam. But the last thing on the list was wine, and she wouldn't be able to get that. She sighed and walked up to the liquor counter.

"Excuse me," she called out. A heavyset man in his late thirties or early forties looked at her. "My stepmother asked me to get wine for her."

"Well, then she'll have to get it herself," he said.

"She's not here right now. Can I just get it for her?" Lily pleaded.

"How old are you? Nine, ten?" he asked.

"Almost eleven."

"You have to be eighteen to buy alcohol," he said firmly. "I think you already knew that. Did you expect me to just give alcohol to you? No, your stepmother will have to come and buy it herself."

Lily sighed, defeated. _Nora will be angry if I don't get it,_ she thought. Then she saw a woman walking with her small son, and had an idea.

"Excuse me," she said, walking up to the woman.

"Yes, dear, are you lost?" the woman said kindly.

"Er, no," Lily said. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my stepmother wanted me to get her some wine, but I can't get it because I'm under-aged. Do you think you could buy it for me? I have the money right here, I'd pay you back."

The woman's expression turned cold. "You're too young to be drinking. Go home," she said.

"But-" Lily protested.

"Go home," the woman repeated. Lily sighed and paid for the things she could buy herself. _I'll just have to explain to Nora what happened._

She began the slow walk home; she couldn't run at all this time, carrying the groceries. Suddenly, when she was about a quarter mile away from home, she tripped and fell. "Fuck!" she muttered, brushing off her hands. She swore again when she saw the groceries: The eggs had broken, the jam jar had broken, and the milk had opened, spilling all of its contents out onto the street.

Lily spun around, looking for what might have caused her fall. Then she saw it. A tabby cat with unusual markings around its eye sat rigidly, eying her. "FUCK!" she screamed. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" she said, throwing one of the eggs near the cat with each word. It didn't move at all. She sighed, and ran the rest of the way home in hopes that she'd be able to explain what had happened to Nora.

When she got home, however, she saw a car parked in the driveway. Lily slowly walked inside, then into the living room, where Nora and a dark haired man were sitting.

"_Lily_, dear!" Nora exclaimed through clenched teeth. "How nice of you to join us! This is Morton," she said, gesturing to the man, who nodded in greeting at Lily. "Were you able to get the wine?"

"No, I'm sorry. They wouldn't give it to me!"

Nora continued smiling that horrible smile. "That's quite all right," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Morton, since Lily was unable to get the wine like I asked her, would you be able to run to the store down the road and get some?"

"Of course," Morton said, standing up. Nora kept the smile pasted on her face until she heard the car disappearing from the driveway.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Nora screamed, all friendly façades dropped.

"I'm sorry!" Lily said, cowering. "I tried to get it, but they wouldn't give it to me! I'm under-age!"

"Is that _my_ problem? I asked you to do one simple thing, and you refused to do it!"

"I didn't refuse to do it—I tried-"

"Don't get smart with me! Did you even get _any_ of the things I asked you to?"

"I did! Its just…"

"Yes?" Nora mocked.

"I tripped on the way home, and everything broke."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" Nora screamed, flying across the room and slapping Lily's face. Lily backed away as Nora clawed at her. Then she couldn't move any more; the fireplace was pressing up against her legs. Nora delivered one last punch to her stomach, then turned to go. Lily sank down in relief; it hadn't been so bad that time.

Then Nora whirled around, grabbing the poker from the fireplace. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, wildly thrashing the poker in the air where Lily was. "I should just kill you now," she said in a quiet, dangerous voice. "It's not like anyone would care. The only one who would ever have cared is your mother, and that bitch is already dead. You could just go join her."

"No, please!" Lily sobbed. Nora stared at Lily with a crazed look in her eye, and then brought the poker down on Lily's right arm with a scream. Lily herself screamed as she heard the _snap_ of a breaking bone.

"That's what you get, you little bitch!" Nora shouted. "Now go to your room. I don't want to see you again for a very long time."

"But my arm is broken," Lily protested.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Nora screamed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THE CONSEQUENCES!" Suddenly, she fell silent: a pair of car headlights flashed through the window, accompanying the sound of an approaching car engine.

"Go _now!_" she hissed. "And stay in your room!" Lily flew up the stairs as fast as her broken arm would allow her. She could hear Nora behind her, locking the door from the outside and then running back downstairs to pretend that nothing had happened. She heard laughter and voices late until the night, until she fell asleep with tears stinging her eyes.

How do you like? I'll have more/longer chapters out soon, since my summer starts and I won't have school, so I'll update more. So read, review, and email if you want.

* * *

**so, hope you enjoyed. please review, and I'll be updating soon!**


	3. Chapter Two

**My dear readers: I am so sorry it took so long to get this out to you... it's been done for 2 and a half or 3 weeks. But I have excuses! It wouldn't let me upload any documents... It said that there was an error. Then I left on vacation and was without internet. And I just got back. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not as detailed as I'd like, but I hopefully will start writing better as I progress in the story.

* * *

When Lily next woke up, it was dark—the curtains were drawn and her door was closed. Shakily sitting up, she began to roll out of bed, but then tripped over something.**

"_Shit_," she muttered, throwing her arms beneath her to catch her fall. Still trembling, she pushed her hair out of her face, and turned the light on. Looking down, she saw that the cause of her fall had been the sheets on her bed; she had kicked them off during the night.

Pushing her hair behind her ear one more time, she picked up the sheets and began making the bed. As she adjusted the pillows, she saw her arm, and with a jolt, remembered what had happened the night before.

She hadn't been able to get the wine, the groceries had been ruined, and Nora broke her arm… but her arm wasn't broken anymore. It was completely healed except for a few bruises around her elbow.

"What-" Lily murmured, perturbed. Whatever happened, she didn't have enough time to worry about it.

"LILY!" she heard the scream coming from downstairs. "Get down here _now!"_ she heard Nora's voice say as it came closer.

Lily moved towards the door. "I can't, it's locked," she called out.

"Well then unlock it! Honestly, are you really that stupid?"

"It's locked from the outside." She heard some fumbling outside of the door, then it swung open and Nora's livid face appeared.

"I want you to cook breakfast for me and Morton _right now!_" she hissed.

"He's still here?" Lily asked.

"Yes, he's still here! That's why I told you to cook breakfast for him!"

"Fine," Lily sighed as Nora went back downstairs, a smile plastered on her face. She could hear Nora telling Morton that Lily had offered to make them breakfast.

Lily sighed—she couldn't cook at all. If there was a way to ruin food, Lily would find it. Nevertheless, she still did her best to microwave instant oatmeal.

"Here you go," Lily smiled, gritting her teeth as she handed the bowls to Nora and Morton. Nora grimaced as she took the bowl. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." She made a move to leave.

"Wait, Lily," Nora said. "Before you go, get the mail." Lily spun on her heel and walked outside onto the porch. As usual, the mail was lying in a pile right next to the door. She picked it up, rifling through the pile. A few of Nora's magazines, a letter from Petunia, who was at camp for the summer, some letters for Nora, two letters for Lily, and junk mail. She set the mail on the counter, and extracted the letters addressed to her. She would open them in her room.

"Petunia sent a letter," she called down the stairs to Nora. Once in the safety of her room, she closed the door.

One of the letters was from her friend Aurora. She had lived next door to Lily for years, but had moved to America to live with her aunt in Massachusetts when her parents were killed in a car crash.

_Dear Lily,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy—finishing school, then getting into private school. Aunt Gemma convinced me to go to her old school. Her cat had kittens, and there's one I think you'd really like. He's so sweet. I sent a picture of him. I miss you so much! I wish you could visit. Do you think Nora would let you? I don't have much else to say, so write back._

_Love, Aurora._

In the envelope, there was a picture of Aurora holding the kitten she had written about. It was white, with golden eyes.

Lily smiled, and made a mental note to write her back as soon as she could. She usually forgot to.

She didn't know who the other letter was from. The envelope was made out of thick yellow paper, and the label was written in emerald ink:

_Ms L. Potter_

_12 Longmire Drive_

_Greenwich_

_London_

Lily flipped it over to open it. The seal had what looked like four animals intertwined around an 'H'.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins of September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What the-" Lily muttered. _Hogwarts? Witchcraft? Wizardry? What_ is_ this?_ Lily asked herself. She had never believed in Santa Claus, or the Tooth Fairy, or in any type of magic. It seemed too ridiculous. But somehow, she believed this letter. She believed that she would be going to this school.

She pulled everything else out of the envelope. A booklist, and directions to get to the Leaky Cauldron, where it seemed she'd be able to get her supplies.

Her heart soared. She'd finally be able to get away. She'd finally escape…

"Nora," she said aloud softly. Nora would find a way to stop her.

_No! I _will_ go!_ She thought, determined. _Nora won't be able to stop me!_

And so she began to formulate a plan. She hid the letter in a shoebox under her bed that she knew Nora wouldn't look in. All it held was pictures of Lily's mother, and some other small things that weren't of any value. One Wednesday while Nora was gone, Lily called her father's hotel and requested to speak to her father. She told him about the letter.

"As preposterous as this seems, Lily, I'm rather inclined to believe it," her father said seriously.

"So am I," she replied.

"I've always thought there was something more in this world," he said thoughtfully.

"Dad, could you do me a favor?" she interrupted. "Please don't mention this to Nora yet."

"All right," he sighed. "I suppose you need money. I'll wire some to your bank account tomorrow. You can go and withdraw it."

"Thank you, Dad!" Lily exclaimed. If he had been there, she would have hugged him. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too, honey," he said, preparing to hang up.

"Wait—when are you visiting?" she hastily asked.

"I'm coming down in three weeks, for your birthday," he replied. "I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye," Lily said, and hung up. She would withdraw the money on Saturday, while Nora was getting her hair cut. She just didn't know when she'd be able to go get her supplies.

Her luck came a week later, when Nora announced that she'd be spending the weekend in London visiting a friend. "Don't fuck up the house too much while I'm gone," she said, then rolled up the window in Morton's car and drove away. Lily immediately called a taxi.

"What's a little girl like you going into London on your own for?" the taxi driver asked.

"I'm not little," she said defensively.

"How old are you, eleven?" he asked apprehensively.

"Thirteen," she said instinctively. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's your money," he said. They eventually arrived at the corner of a street.

"Just let me off here," Lily said—the Leaky Cauldron was on that street.

"Would you like me to wait for you?" he asked.

"No, I don't know how long I'll be," Lily said. "I'll just get another cab."

He drove away, and Lily walked down the street, looking for the Leaky Cauldron. Finally she found it: a tiny pub. "This is where I'm supposed to go?" she said aloud, and opened the door.

The pub was loud and noisy. No one took notice of Lily's entrance except for the barman.

"First year, are you?" he asked, grinning toothily.

"Er, I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Going into your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Lily said, feeling rather stupid.

"Are you Muggleborn, then?" he asked. "Muggles are non-magical folks," he said, noting Lily's confused expression.

"Yes," she answered.

"Follow me, then," he said. He led Lily to a door at the back of the pub, and into an empty alley blocked off by a stone wall. Lily immediately started panicking. She had always been told to not get caught alone in alleys with strangers. She started to slowly back away. The man laughed.

"Its okay," he said as he pulled out a stick from his robes and began tapping bricks. Suddenly, the bricks started shifting and a hole opened in the wall.

"Welcome," he said, "To Diagon Alley." Lily gasped as she stepped beyond the wall. There were noises and colours Lily had never even heard or seen before. People were talking and laughing everywhere. In Diagon Alley, there was a completely different feeling. _Magic in the air,_ Lily realized.

"Overwhelming, isn't it," the barman said, reminiscently. "Everybody gets like this their first time here. Now, I trust you have your booklist?" he asked. Lily nodded. "Good. You'll want to go to Gringotts first, that's the bank. Then just go through and get everything on your list. Come and see me when you come back through, and I can shrink everything for you."

"Thank you," Lily said, but he had already disappeared. She looked around. Gringotts was a tall marble building. She made her way to it. Once inside, she did a double take. In the bank's uniforms were _creatures, _Lily didn't know what they were. They were short, with clever faces, pointed beards, and long fingers and feet.

"Excuse me," she said as she stood in front of an empty desk. One of the creatures looked down at her. "Could I exchange this money?" It took the money she held out, disappeared for a few moments, and returned with a bag full of bronze, silver, and gold coins.

"What are these, exactly?" Lily asked. The creature gave her an exasperated look.

"These are Knuts," he said, pointing to one of the bronze ones. "These are Sickles, and these are Galleons," he said, pointing the silver and gold ones. "There are seventeen Sickles in a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts in a Sickle."

"Thank you," Lily said as she scooped up the heavy bag. She didn't know how much money she had in Wizarding currency, but she had a few hundred pounds. Once outside, she squinted at the bright lights.

_Where do I do now?_ She thought. She pulled out her booklist, and decided to find a bookshop and get all of her books. A short ways away, she found a store called Flourish and Blotts. She handed her booklist to someone working there, who soon returned with a large pile of books. She paid and left, then went to Madam Malkins, a robe shop next to Flourish and Blotts.

"Hello," a short, plump witch said. "I'm Madam Malkin. Is this your first time at Hogwarts? Come right back here," she said without waiting for an answer. Lily followed her to a stool in the back of the room. As soon as she stood on it, a silver tape measurer began measuring her, as Madam Malkin took notes on a clipboard.

"If you come back in an hour I'll have your robes," she said. Lily nodded and left. She didn't care much for the apothecary, where she got her Potions supplies: it smelled rather badly. She got the rest of her supplies, then went back to pick up her robes.

"See you again," Madam Malkin said cheerily as Lily left.

She had only one place left to go. She had seen Ollivander's as she was getting her other supplies, but she had wanted to save the wand for last. She approached the narrow, shabby shop and entered.

"Hello?" she called softly in the empty shop. "Hello?"

"Hello," a voice behind her said. Lily spun around to see a very old man with large, pale eyes.

"Lily Evans," he said. "Yes, I know your name. I know everyone's name." Lily blinked, feeling stupid as he darted around the shop, pulling boxes off of shelves. "Yew. Dragon scale core. Nine inches," he said, pulling out a stick—_a wand,_ Lily corrected.

Lily held it, feeling stupid yet again. "Wave it," he said. Lily complied. Nothing happened. Rather than seeming put out, Mr. Ollivander seemed delighted, and seemed increasingly so as the pile on discarded wands grew.

"Willow. Unicorn hair core. Ten and one quarter inches." Lily took the wand he held out, and a warm sensation spread through her.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, clapping his knobbly hands. "Seven Galleons, please!" Lily paid and left.

As she walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, back into London, and rode in the taxi, she realized that there was so much she didn't know. In the Wizarding world, she was very much alone.

* * *

**All right, another chapter done! I'm very sorry also. I won't be able to update for a bit over a week since I'll be busy, but after that I'll make it up to you. I swear. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**

**XO throughthemist**


	4. Chapter Four

**Okay I'm starting something new: In the beginning of each chapter, I'll say what happened in the last chapter, and characters that were introduced. At the end, I'll say what will happen in the next chapter.**

**Last Chapter:**

**Lily recieves her letter from Hogwarts and learns that she is a witch. She goes to Diagon Alley and gets supplies.**

**Introduced characters:**

**Aurora**

**And here is Chapter Four... please enjoy.

* * *

"Lily, get up!" Nora shouted, knocking loudly on Lily's bedroom door. "Your father is going to be here in a few hours and the house isn't clean! Get up now!" **

"Make Petunia do it!" Lily yelled, groggily turning over in her bed.

"_Petunia_ just got back yesterday, but _you've_ been here all summer and you haven't done anything!" Nora yelled. "Get _up!_ Do you want me to make you get up?"

"I'm getting up!" Lily rolled out of bed and stumbled to her dresser. "What to wear…" she mumbled to herself as she pulled out a pair of navy blue shorts and a white tank top.

"Hurry up!" came Nora's insistent voice from behind the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lily responded. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath. _He's not coming until five anyway, and it's just ten thirty right now, _she thought as she picked up her brush and stepped in front of her mirror.

_It's no wonder Nora always makes fun of me,_ Lily thought as she brushed out her hair. _I definitely fall short of pretty. Red hair, too-big eyes, nose a bit too big, too-thin lips, extra weight. Who _would_ like me?_

"Come on!" Nora said, opening the door. "I don't see why you even bother with a mirror in here. You're not much to look at. I have a list for you to do on the counter," Nora said as she walked out of the room. "Follow me," she said coldly. Lily followed.

"The list is right there," she called over her shoulder, pointing into the kitchen. "I expect everything to be done by four thirty."

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"I am picking Petunia up from her friend's house, and then we're going out," Nora said, picking up her purse. "I'll be back at four thirty."

"So you and Petunia are just making me do all of the work, while you go out and shop and get your nails done or whatever it is you do?" Lily cried, outraged.

"Yes," Nora said, looking up. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Wh- Yes!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, well I wasn't aware of that, and I don't really care. I'll see you at four thirty." Nora slammed the door.

Lily ran to the window, waited until Nora's car pulled out of the driveway, and screamed. A few moments later, she was calmed down.

"I'd better see what I'm supposed to do," she said out loud, sighing.

As usual, Nora had thought things would take longer to do than they would. She had written on the list for Lily to clean the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathrooms, and her own room, and to pull the weeds in the garden.

Lily looked at her surroundings. Nora had left the kitchen a mess from her breakfast, and also had not cleaned the kitchen the night before. She started by putting all of the dirty dishes into the sink, washing them and setting them on a towel spread out on the counter, then drying and putting them away. Next she wiped off the counters and then swept and mopped the floor.

The living room wasn't hard to clean. All Lily had to do was put Nora's magazines on the coffee table, dust the furniture, vacuum the rug, and rearrange the pillows on the couches and chairs. The dining room was also easy. She wiped off the table and vacuumed the rug and put placemats on the table.

Lily pushed her hair behind her ear. _I'd better go get something to pull my hair back,_ she thought. _I'll just take a break. I have plenty of time._ She wandered into the kitchen and looked at the clock. "One fifty-six?" she said aloud. "That took way more time than I thought!"

She ran upstairs to her room. _Oh no,_ she thought in dismay. Her room was in worse condition than she had thought. She frantically shoved things into drawers, all the while looking for a hair tie. Finally, she collapsed onto her bead. _CRASH!_

She sat up. "Fuck!" she moaned. Her bedside lamp had fallen over, and shattered on the ground. Sighing, she stood up and began picking up the pieces. "Ouch!" she said, dropping the piece clenched in her hand under the bed and opened up her fist. A crescent of blood was blooming on her palm. "Bloody lamp," she muttered, and knelt to pick up the piece she had just dropped.

Laying it next to it, in the dust under the bed, was a solitary hair tie.

* * *

"Dad!" Lily cried as her father rolled up the tinted windows and stepped out the passenger seat of the taxi. 

"Lily, come here and give me a hug," he said, opening his arms. She rushed over to hug him, wincing as he crushed her ribs against him—a memory of one of Nora's episodes.

"Now, as I understand it, you have a birthday coming up tomorrow," he said, kneeling down and looking into her eyes. Lily nodded, laughing. "Well, in that case, I have a few surprises for you," he briskly said, standing up and walking to the taxi.

"What are they?" she asked, playing along, though she knew that he was going to take out his luggage and then a few presents.

"Well, for one, I'm staying for about two and a half weeks, until you leave for school," he said.

"Really?" Lily gasped. If her father was there for the rest of the summer, it would mean that she was free from Nora's hold.

"Yes, and that's not all," he said, setting his suitcase on the ground. Lily smiled; the presents were about to follow. But instead, he shut the trunk, and opened the door to the backseat. Something flew out, crashed into Lily, and knocked her to the ground.

"Lily!" Aurora cried. Lily squirmed out from under her friend, and blinked.

"Aurora?"

"That would be me," she said, standing up.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked stupidly.

"Well, for one, it's your birthday. Your dad called Aunt Gemma and asked if I could come back with him for the rest of the summer. I'm staying for about two weeks, Aunt Gemma's coming up on the 28th, and we're going back home with your dad on the first."

"So that means," Lily said, counting in her head, "You'll be here for nineteen days?"

"Yep," Aurora said, grinning.

"Why don't you help Aurora get set up in the guest room, and let me say hello to Nora and Petunia," her father said.

"Come on," Lily said, grabbing Aurora's arm.

"Hold on, let me get my suitcase," she said, picking up the duffle bag sitting next to Lily's father's suitcases. As they walked up onto the porch, Petunia shoved Lily out of her way, giving them a dirty look and flipping her dark blonde hair.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" Aurora asked, staring after Petunia's figure.

"She hasn't been home for most of the summer, but when she's been home, I doubt she's said a word to me at all," Lily replied.

"She's a bitch," Aurora said agreeably, then continued up the stairs and into the guestroom. "Damn, this thing is heavy," she panted, dropping the suitcase onto the bed in the guestroom.

"Start putting your stuff away while I get sheets," Lily said. Aurora unzipped the suitcase and began sorting folded clothes on the bed.

Lily walked down the hall, staring out the window as she passed. _She's really laying it on thick,_ Lily thought, watching Nora greet her father. Snorting in disgust, she closed the blinds, opened the linen closet, and selected a set of sheets.

When she reentered the guest room, Aurora was closing the second drawer of the bureau. "Back so soon?" she joked.

"Yep," Lily responded. "Can you move the rest of your clothes so I can make the bed?" she asked.

"Sure," Aurora obliged, moving the piles of clothes on top of the dresser.

"So what's new?" Lily said as she made the bed.

"Oh, not much," Aurora said nonchalantly. "It's no fun talking during the day. I'll sleep in your room tonight and we'll talk. Okay?"

"All right," Lily said, smoothing the comforter over the bed.

"Girls?" Lily's father called up the stairs.

"Yes?" Lily said.

"We're going out to dinner in about fifteen minutes, so you'll need to dress up."

"Okay, we'll be ready," Lily said. "I'm going to go change, okay?" she said to Aurora. "After you've changed, just come to my room."

Lily walked across the hall to her room, and shut the door. For the second time that day, she stood in front of her closet, surveying its contents. Finally, she dressed in a knee-length white cotton skirt and pale violet sleeveless blouse.

"Can I come in?" Aurora asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Lily said, tugging the blouse down over the top of the skirt.

"Do you have any shoes I can wear?" she asked.

"Let me see," Lily said, taking in Aurora's outfit. She was wearing a V-necked emerald green shirt with a cream colored skirt.

"Here," she said, handing Aurora a pair of platform sandals, and taking out a pair of beaded sandals for herself.

"Oh my god, I'm so jealous!" Lily exclaimed, looking at Aurora.

"Why?" Aurora asked, brushing out her hair with Lily's brush.

"You're gorgeous," Lily said. And she was; Aurora had long, straight, dark, almost black, hair, and grey eyes with a slight blue tint. She was tall for her age, and was already beginning to develop breasts. "And you look older," she added.

"Thanks," Aurora said. "I don't think I've heard that one before…"

Lily started, wondering if Aurora was being sarcastic. But one look into Aurora's eyes told Lily that she was completely serious.

"Lily! Aurora!" came Nora's voice up the stairs. "We're waiting!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on."

* * *

A week went bye. Lily and Aurora spent the time walking around the town, buying clothes—Aurora's aunt had supplied her with plenty of money and Lily's father had given her money—for the next school year, talking about anything and everything. But the whole time, Lily fought with her secret—she didn't know how Aurora would react, but she didn't like keeping secrets from her best friend. 

Finally, one day while they were sitting by the pond at the park, Lily decided to tell Aurora.

"I have to tell you something," she said.

"I'm listening," Aurora said, not looking up from the family of ducks that was swimming around in front of them.

"It's something serious," Lily said. Aurora looked up, shocked.

"Are you all right?" she asked, alarmed.

"No, it's nothing like that," Lily said hastily. "I don't know how to tell you this, but—"

"You're gay, aren't you?" Aurora interrupted. "Just so you know, its fine with me if you're a lesbian. I'll always support you. It's great that you're admitting to it. Did you know that Aunt Gemma's best friend, Nichol, is gay?"

"Aurora, I'm not gay!" Lily said. Aurora stopped. "It's just—Imawit"

"I didn't catch that," Aurora said.

Lily exhaled. "I'm a witch," she said slowly. Aurora paused, then started laughing.

"I'm serious!" Lily protested. "I got a letter; I'm going to a school called Hogwarts. It's for witches and wizards."

"No, you don't understand," Aurora said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "I'm not laughing because I think you're joking. I'm laughing because—well, I'm laughing because I'm a witch too! So is Aunt Gemma. She's a teacher at Salem Institute, the school I'm going to!"

"Oh," Lily said, still trying to process what Aurora had said.

"So, does your family know?" Aurora said more seriously.

"My dad does, but Nora and Petunia don't."

"Well, they're going to have to know at some point."

"I know. My dad said that he'd tell them," Lily said. _They're not going to take it well,_ she thought dryly. "Wait, you said you're going to Salem Institute?" she asked.

"Yes," Aurora said hesitantly.

"So there are other schools besides Hogwarts?"

"Of course!" Aurora said, looking at Lily as if she was mad. "There's Hogwarts; that's for the United Kingdom, then Durmstrang, that's for Bulgaria and Romania and the countries around there, then Beauxbatons for France, Italy, and Switzerland and countries near there, there's one in Russia but I can't pronounce the name, then there's one in the Middle East, some in Asia, some in Africa, one in Australia called Callamada or something, one in Canada, and a few in South America. There are probably some smaller ones too! But Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Salem, and Callamada are the most well-known."

"Oh," Lily said, feeling rather insignificant compared to the size of the world. "That's a lot."

* * *

"Lily! Wake up! Wake up!" 

Lily rolled over in her bed, burying her head in her pillow. "It's too early to get up!" she mumbled.

"No it's not. It's almost eleven! Get up! Aunt Gemma is going to be here soon!"

Lily wearily rolled over onto her back and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What time does her plane get in?" she yawned.

"Oh, she's not taking a plane," Aurora said casually.

"How's she getting here, then?"

"She's Apparating."

"Appa—what?"

"Apparating," Aurora said patiently. "It's when you disappear from one place and appear in another. But you have to get a license to do it, and you can't take the test until you're seventeen."

"Oh," Lily said. For the past week, she and Aurora had discussed magic, and there was so much about it she didn't know.

They sat in silence for a few moments, then jumped up at the sound of the doorbell.

"_Aunt Gemma!"_ Aurora shrieked, rushing downstairs and opening the front door.

"Aurora, darling!" she said in an American accent, sweeping Aurora up into a hug. Lily stood behind Aurora, silent.

"Oh, Aunt Gemma? This is Lily," Aurora said, finally introducing them.

"Hello, Lily dear, please call me Gemma," she said. Gemma was a tall woman in her early thirties, with sand colored hair tied into a messy knot on top of her head, and thin, wire-rimmed glasses covering brown eyes. She wore dark, straight leg jeans and a pink button down shirt.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Lily said.

"Guess what, Aunt Gemma?" Aurora said. "Lily's a witch!"

"Oh, really?" she said, her gaze brightening. "Do your parents know?" she said briskly.

"My dad does, but Nora doesn't," Lily explained.

"Well, it looks like they've prepared a nice lunch for us. We can tell her then," Gemma said, walking to greet Lily's father.

"_Hello,_ Thomas, it's so nice to see you again! She said, hugging him.

"You two know each other?" Lily asked.

"We do. My husband, God rest, and your father were roommates in college," Gemma explained.

"Yes, we were," her father said.

"So, Thomas, I've just heard that Lily's a witch," Gemma said casually. Lily's father shot her a warning look. "Oh, don't worry. So are Aurora and I. In fact, I'm the Charms teacher at the school Aurora is going to be going to!"

"Oh. Well, then," Lily's father said.

"So Lily was telling us that you're wife doesn't know. Would you like me to explain it to her at lunch?"

"All right," he said, relaxing. "I wasn't looking forward to telling her, but you might have better luck." Gemma nodded wisely. "Speaking of Nora," he said as she walked over.

"Hello, I'm Nora. You must be Aurora's aunt!" she said.

"Yes, I am. Please, call me Gemma," she said kindly.

"Welcome to our home. Please sit down, you must be hungry. I know how those airplane flights are," Nora said, leading the way into the dining room. "Have a seat," she said, gesturing to the table. "Let me just call Petunia down… _Petunia!_" she called. "It's time for lunch!"

Lily heard some thumping on the stairs, then Petunia appeared, her blue eyes narrowing at the sight of her half-sister. Seeing everyone else sitting down, she sat down between Nora and her father.

"This is delicious," Gemma said after swallowing a mouthful of soup. "I'll have to get the recipe from you." Nora smiled, enjoying the praise of her cooking.

"Well, now that we've eaten," Gemma said, leaning back in her chair, "there are a few things I'd like to say." Nora looked at her expectantly; Petunia stared at the ceiling, rolling her eyes.

"Lily is… special to say the least," she began.

"We've always known that," Nora said warmly, then glared at Lily.

"Well, she has some special talents," Gemma continued delicately. "She's a witch and she'll be going to a magical school this year."

Petunia looked down from the ceiling and stared at Gemma in horror. Nora paused, looking startled, and laughed.

"Oh, I'm serious," Gemma said. "In fact, Aurora and I are witches too!"

Nora looked at Gemma with a patronizing look that one might give a misbehaving child. "Don't be ridiculous," she said.

"I'm not being ridiculous," Gemma said as she pulled a wand out of what looked like thin air. "I'll prove it to you, if you like."

"What's that?" Nora said, now sounding slightly disturbed.

"It's my wand," Gemma said casually. "_Accio Candlestick!"_ A candlestick that had been sitting on top of a cabinet zoomed over in front of Gemma. She picked it up in her hand, examining the candlestick.

Nora leapt up. "I don't know who you are, but I want you and your niece out of my house right now! Never bother my family again!" No one moved. "Thomas, back me up!" she cried desperately.

Lily's father cleared his throat. "They're staying," he said.

"Wh-what?" Nora said.

"They're staying," he repeated firmly. "Yes, I already knew that Lily was a witch. And I trust Gemma. I've known her for years."

"You freaks!" Everyone turned around. It was the first time that Lily had heard Petunia speak all summer; she had almost forgotten the sound of Petunia's voice. "You bloody freaks!"

"Petunia, I won't tolerate that kind of talk in this house!" her father shouted.

"Fine, then," Nora said in a broken voice. "If that's the case, I'm not staying here while they are in my house. I'll come back when they're gone!"

"Nora-" Lily's father said.

"Just stop it! If you'd rather have them here then me, then so be it! Petunia, I want you to pack a bag. We're going to a hotel."

Petunia gave Lily one last glare and stalked upstairs to her room. Nora gave Lily, Aurora, and Gemma a haughty stare before leaning over to kiss Lily's father.

"I'll see you in a few days." She went upstairs and a few minutes later, she and Petunia emerged, bearing suitcases.

"_Freaks,"_ Petunia muttered. Nora gave her a small smile, and then the two wordlessly walked out the front door. A few moments of silence ensued.

"Well," Gemma said, clearing her throat and breaking the silence. "That went well, didn't it."

* * *

**All right, that was chapter four. How did you like it?**

**Next Chapter:**

**Lily will go to King's Cross and board the Hogwarts Express. She will go throughtheSorting.**

**New characters will obviously be introduced. **

**All right, please review with feedback.**

**Also to readers that are interested:**

**I'm looking for a beta. I want someone who can edit chapters and give me criticism and feedback. Emphasis on the criticism--come right out and say it sucks. Constructive criticism is good. You don't have to have a fanfiction account. Just email me if you're interested. Please email me. **

**Also if someone wants me to do the same in return (edit/give feedback) I'll gladly do so. Just email me.**

**Thank you!**

**Throughthemist**


End file.
